1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a retrofocus-type wide angle lens and an imaging apparatus. In particular, the present invention relates to a wide angle lens used in electronic cameras, such as a digital camera, a camera for broadcasting, a camera for surveillance and a camera for film making, and an imaging apparatus including the wide angle lens.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a wide angle lens used in an imaging apparatus, such as a video camera and an electronic still camera, which uses an imaging device, such as a CCD (Charge Couple Device) and a CMOS (Complementary Metal Oxide Simiconductor), as a recording medium, various retrofocus-type wide angle lenses have been proposed, for example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 8(1996)-094926 (Patent Document 1) and Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2004-219610 (Patent Document 2).